Spamano : Fight for what you believe
by DemonYaoiNinja
Summary: Recently Romano has been coming home with bruises from fights at school. Spain starts to worry and follows him to school, disguised as a school helper. A fight breaks out between Romano and a group of ass-holes. what is the mysterious reason Romano is fighting over? and how will it effect Spain and his relationship? well read and find out.


SPAMANO

**_FIGHT FOR WHAT YOU BELIEVE_**

Romano winced as he walked down the path, towards home. His home, which he shared with Spain, was a small compartment in the suburbs of the city.

"Damn bastards" he muttered as he caressed the bruise, aching his cheek bone.

"Ciao" he called as he walked inside, sighing.

"Romano! Welcome home!" Spain ran over and brought the Italian into a forced hug.

Romano winced as Spain's head hit his cheek, a tingling pain sent through his entire body.

"Romano? what-?" Spain stopped and stared at the purple-blue splotch on the Italians face.

"Don't tell me you got into another fight-"

"Of course i did you Tomato head! why else would i have a bruise!"

Spain gripped Romano's hand leading him into the kitchen, like a daily routine, Spain gently rubbed healing cream on.

"Romano why don't you tell me how this happened?"

"No!" The Italian shook his head.

"Romano-" Spain started but Romano kicked the chair back and started walking out the room.

"Romano!" he reached out and grabbed Romano's hand.

"What!?"

"Why won't you tell me? are you being bullied at school or something?" The Spaniard looked worryingly at the younger man.

"No! now leave me alone!" Romano pulled his hand away and walked into his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"Oh Lovino, what is going on?" he murmured to himself as a thought struck him.

It might be easier to go to school and watch Romano, although he would need an excuse to hang around the building considering only students and teachers are aloud in during class time.

Then an Idea came to his head.

"Haha! i will finally get to see what is happening with Romano!" he smirked.

The next day Romano was walking to school like usual, this time Spain was following behind, disguised with a moustache and scarf.

"Romano won't see me in this disguise" The Spaniard breathed out then continued to follow Romano down the path and into the school, packed full of students.

XXXXX

Class ended and recess came quicker then expected. Romano sat in class by himself, sighing with frustration while Spain disguised as a teachers helper watched from behind one of the two doors used to enter the class room.

"Hey curly head" called a teenager dressed in baggy school clothes and piercing covering his face.

"Come and play you shit country".

"Fuck it you pieces of scum, leave me alone" Romano retorted.

"Oh! would ya look at that, the curly country has guts! hahaha" Another one, fat, ugly and holding a pocky in his mouth laughed harshly, the others joining in.

Romano ignored them but they came over and started talking to him anyway.

"I wonder if those are the guys that Romano got punched by?" the Spaniard tightened his tie around his neck in nervousness.

"So curly shit, I heard that cow Spain has gotten himself a place with you?" fatty asked.

"Drop this subject you shit scum, Spain has nothing to do with you" Romano glared at them and they laughed harshly.

"I reckon he is gay" said a tall thin long faced boy to one of the others.

"Ha! your probably right, he and Curly country here probably suck it off. Does he taste like cow shit?"

"Fuck it you scum bags! don't talk about Spain like that!" Romano burst, causing Spain, who was eagerly waiting to spring forward, to stop and watch.

"Oh what is it? hit a nerve? Curly shit country!"

"Is that really all that's in your vocabulary you stinking apes?" Romano spat.

"That Spain cunt must have to work like a bitch, licking peoples shoes and toes. maybe even some rich persons dog!" Another short and fat guy laughed.

"Scum!" Romano shouted and hit the closest one in the cheeks with a hard thump.

"Bitc-" the one never finished because another hit came at them.

Romano had been able to land three punches before the whole group swarmed on him, holding him down and puching his face until it started turning into a blue hue.

"Say Spain is a dirt bastard! Say it!" the fat pocky guy screamed.

"No!" Romano protested.

Spain was to shocked to move, his muscles wouldn't co-operate. This was what Romano had been getting into fights about? or was this just happening today?

They obviously have been bullying him for the last few weeks, they seem so knowledgeable about him.

"Say it!" they all screamed.

"Spain-Spain is a good hearted man!" Romano cried out, tears now flushing his eyes.

this angered the group and they started punching him more.

"Wrong! say it properly!"

"Spain is so happy and warm!"

"Wrong again!" they hit him for what was like an eternity to the Spaniard when suddenly a fiery fury rushed through him and he slammed the door open, charging in, grabbing the closest thing to him as a weapon.

The group turned then froze in fear as they saw the Spaniard charging at them, a long broom held in his hands like a sword.

Spain reached them and started swinging his broom like he did back when he was much younger.

"Fuck! Run!" The group cried and escaped the room, leaving bruised Romano with Spain.

"Romano!"

The Italian moaned as Spain took him into his arms and caressed him.

" A-Antonio?" Romano mumbled.

"Oh Lovino! I'm so sorry!" the Spaniard started to cry, tears dripping like a waterfall onto the Italians grey school shirt.

"S-stop crying bastard" Romano still had enough strength to throw a curse a Spain.

Antonio looked up, his Spaniard lips lifting into a sad yet relieved smile, his eyes squinting and tears still falling down his cheeks.

"Romano we should go to the school nurse, get them checked out" Spain lifted the bruised Romano up, one arm around his waist the other supporting his arm.

"Bastard Spain I'm a country you know, these are nothing. I will heal".

"Are you sure amor?"

'What did you just say?" Romano turned to Spain, suspicion practically glowing from his eyes.

"Ah Nothing!" The Spaniard smiled regretfully.

"No you Idiot! tell me what you said!" Romano demanded as they walked into the school nurses office.

"Looks like the nurse isn't here, guess we will wait" Antonio ignored Romano's protests and sat him down on the bed.

"Bastard tell me what you just called me!"

"OK I will, only if you kiss me!" Spain teased gesturing to his lips.

Romano looked down, his face deep in thought.

"Haha i was only joki-"

Romano grabbed Spain's face and pulled him into a kiss.

For a moment the Spaniard was shocked, his eyes widened and looked down to see Romano looking up with a glare, blush showering his cheeks.

Finally the Italian let go, both of them breathing hard.

"Bastard will you tell me now?"

"Huh, virgin lips" Antonio thought as he remembered the awkward way Romano kissed him.

"I did what you asked now tell me!" Romano roared and Spain looked down with a gentle smile, leaned in close and cupped Romano's cheek.

"I said, amor".

"I-idiot, what does that mean?" Romano felt his cheeks warm up and the soft touch of Spain's skin on his was different then the last times they had touched or bumped into one another.

"it mean Love" Spain whispered and placed his lips on Romano's.

At first Romano was shocked, then came the struggle, then he finally gave up to the warmth and taste of the older man.

"Lovino.." the Spaniard whispered lovingly and Romano, though fully red in the face, continued to kiss him.

"Let me teach you on how to kiss properly" the Spaniard Antonio smirked.

"B-Bastard.." Romano turned away, refusing to look the other in the eyes.

"Romano" Spain called and forcibly, but gently, turned Romano's face towards his own.

"Your bruises have gone".

"Of course they have Bastard, i heal quickly with small wounds".

"hey Romano..."

Romano glared up, waiting for the next words to come.

"Romano I Love you".

The Italian froze for a moment then a warm fuzzy feeling filled his body, memories of the times he spent with the Spaniard leaping through his brain.

Looking up with a soft glare, he answered with certainty,

"I love you too".

XXXXXXXXXXX

well, this is a fluff i wrote out of Imagination. thank you to all those who read this and i would very much love it if you would follow me, but not like, stalker follow, just click da button that's somewhere on the screen... 3

SPAMANO 3

STALKER FOLLOWWWWW XD


End file.
